


Второй шанс

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Ellie Phimister, Moral Dilemmas, Nathan Summers - Freeform, Pyrokines, Telepathy, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Странный человек появился словно из воздуха. Рассел даже моргнул, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось. Не показалось — незнакомец абсолютно точно был реальным и, в свою очередь, внимательно разглядывал мальчика.— Иди за мной, — произнёс он тихим рокочущим голосом, и Рассел, сам не понимая, почему, повиновался.
Kudos: 2





	Второй шанс

Странный человек появился словно из воздуха. Рассел даже моргнул, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось. Не показалось — незнакомец абсолютно точно был реальным и, в свою очередь, внимательно разглядывал мальчика. Глаза у него были странные: один тёмный, человеческий, но холодный и злой, другой — металлический, ярко сияющий жутковатым золотистым светом.  
Рассел замер, не зная, что лучше — развернуться и побежать обратно в приют или окликнуть незнакомца и поинтересоваться, чего ему надо. Впрочем, сделать выбор ему не дали — странный человек на мгновение прикрыл оба глаза со странным облегчённым выражением лица, после чего уставился на Рассела куда более мягко.  
— Иди за мной, — произнёс он тихим рокочущим голосом, и Рассел, сам не понимая, почему, повиновался.  
В полнейшей тишине они прошли через пустырь, отделявший приют от остального города. По дороге им попадались другие сироты и обслуживающий персонал, но никто не заинтересовался странным попутчиком Рассела. Мальчик даже на мгновение подумал, что этот незнакомец каким-то образом сделал их невидимыми. Конечно, это звучало немного бредово, но в мире, где жили мутанты, всё могло быть возможным. Сам Рассел, к примеру, умел вызывать огонь, да такой, какого не снилось ни одному огнемёту.  
Незнакомец постоянно косился на него, словно боялся, что мальчик одумается и сбежит.  
— Мы не невидимы, — пробурчал он в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.  
— Но почему тогда?.. — Рассел заметил мистера Моргана, директора приюта, и съёжился — этот человек вызывал в нём не лучшие чувства.  
Обычно директор никогда не пропускал сирот без глупых нравоучений. Ему, человеку до кончиков ногтей, казалось, что это совсем просто — отказаться от своих сверхспособностей. Не понимал он, что детям — мутантам от рождения — этого было не дано.  
Однако сегодня мистер Морган просеменил мимо, даже не взглянув в сторону ошарашенного Рассела. Это было настолько необычно, что мальчик в растерянности оглянулся на сопровождавшего его мужчину. И успел увидеть, как тот с удовлетворением отвернулся от прошедшего мимо директора, ярко блеснув металлическим глазом.  
— Я внушил ему, что нас здесь нет, — неохотно пояснил мужчина, заметив этот взгляд.  
Рассел широко открыл глаза.  
— Так вы телепат? Типа как в «Гарри Поттере»?  
— Да. Типа как в Поттере, — вздохнув, признался мужчина. — Идём.  
И снова мальчик почувствовал, словно какая-то необъяснимая сила дёрнула его вслед за незнакомцем. Да уж, мутант был силён. И он очень хотел, чтобы Рассел следовал за ним. Впрочем, мальчик не сопротивлялся — рядом с другим обладателем сверх-сил он чувствовал себя необычайно воодушевлённым. В приюте сироты-мутанты давно замкнулись в своих обособленных мысленных мирах. Жизнь, полная унижений и боли, сделала их пугливыми и недоверчивыми. Рассел попал в этот ад совсем недавно, поэтому не успел ещё в полной мере озлобиться на жестокий мир. Но этот момент когда-нибудь настанет, и тогда... Мальчик не хотел об этом думать. Его огненные силы и так были слишком нестабильны. Злоба носителя делала огонь неуправляемым и очень опасным.  
От мужчины, который забрал его из приюта таким странным методом, несло внутренней опасностью, но огонь внутри Рассела впервые за долгое время утих. Мальчик оценил эти минуты затишья и не спешил что-то менять.  
Их путешествие было бесцельным. Взрослый мутант просто шёл вперёд, беспрестанно проверяя, на месте ли был Рассел. На лице его блуждали сомнения, делавшие некрасивое, исполосованное шрамами лицо ещё более отталкивающим. Он словно искал что-то, и не мог найти.  
— Там котёнок, — произнёс Рассел, когда молчание стало физически ощутимо давить на психику. Они как раз проходили мимо маленького сквера. На одном из деревьев, крепко вцепившись когтями в кору, сжался тощий серый котёнок. Он таращил круглые янтарные глаза и громко пищал.  
Мужчина остановился и тоже посмотрел на заложника дерева.  
— Нужно вызвать спасателей, — неуверенно предложил Рассел.  
Взрослый мутант нахмурился, словно просчитывая плюсы и минусы предложения, после чего буркнул: «Стой здесь», и мягко, бесшумно двинулся вперёд. Рассел же замер, с любопытством наблюдая за происходящим.  
Котёнок бегал туда-сюда по ветке, оглашая сквер тоскливыми криками, пока его внимание не привлёк подошедший к дереву человек. Зверёк нервно мотнул хвостом, боязливо посмотрел вниз — и пропал, наткнувшись на пронзающий сознание ослепительный взгляд. Страх словно растворился из кошачьего сознания, сменившись полным покоем. Отныне котёнок знал, что нужно сделать, и совсем не волновался.  
Рассел завороженно наблюдал за тем, как зверёк внезапно замер, наткнувшись на взгляд мужчины, после чего стал медленно спускаться вниз, царапая когтями шершавую кору ствола. Когда до земли осталось каких-то пару метров, мутант вытянул левую руку и поймал прыгнувшего котёнка. Рассеяно провёл ладонью по растрёпанной шерсти и, словно опомнившись, опустил спасённого зверька на землю.  
Рассел выдохнул — почему-то эта простая демонстрация сил что-то всколыхнула в его душе.  
Мужчина чуть склонил голову набок. В его разномастных глазах промелькнул интерес — впервые, заняв место мрачности.  
— Я Кейбл, — заметил он непонятно к чему. Рассел непонимающе свёл брови, и мутант добавил, кивком головы указав на ближайшую скамейку: — Передохнём?  
Мальчишка кивнул.   
Сквер медлительно шелестел листвой. Сквозь зелёную толщу крон мягко проглядывали тёплые солнечные лучи. Рассел и самозваный Кейбл примостившись на прогретой крашеной древесине и погрузились в томительное молчание. Непонятно, о чём думал Кейбл — его взгляд затуманился, словно мужчина вспоминал о чём-то далёком и не самом приятном. Рассел же усердно анализировал увиденное. Само по себе спасение котёнка не было событием глобального масштаба, но в глазах мальчика этот поступок стоял где-то на шпиле пирамиды супергеройских подвигов.  
Рассел никогда не видел взрослых мутантов, которые использовали свои силы. Единственный знакомый ему мутант — шестнадцатилетний беспризорник Зак — когда-то научил его воровать деньги из уличных банкоматов. Свою сверхспособность исчезать в самый критический момент Зак использовал для того, чтобы грабить и воровать. Кейбл же читал мысли и мог влиять на них. Очень сильная способность, не так ли? Тем не менее, ничего плохого он с её помощью пока не сделал. Мужчина отводил глаза людям — но это ради их с Расселом безопасности. Снял котёнка с дерева — а ведь мог просто пройти мимо или вызвать спасателей, не шевельнув пальцем.  
Использовать силы для бытовых проблем — разве это правильно? Если уж играть, так по крупному? Вот только тщательно распланированные ранее дела почему-то казались теперь воистину мерзкими. Рассел поёжился и покосился на мужчину.  
— Я хотел спалить директора приюта, — очень тихо признался он.  
Кейбл настороженно зыркнул на него. Судя по всему, планы мальчика не были для него секретом.  
— А сейчас не хочешь?  
— Хочу, — вздохнув, признался Рассел. Продолжая глядеть в застывшее в неподвижности лицо, он печально закончил фразу: — Но это мерзко. Правда?  
— Правда, — Кейбл кивнул, рассеяно покусывая нижнюю губу. — Зачем тебе это надо? — добавил он, похоже, больше из вежливости, чем интереса.  
— Он издевается над мутантами. Считает, что наши силы — от Дьявола.   
— Это он от Дьявола, — поморщившись, пробурчал Кейбл. В его человеческом глазу промелькнуло что-то сродни любопытству. — Что он с вами делает? Так просто людей не убивают.  
— Пытает, — Рассел оголил шею, на которой красовался свежий шрам — напоминание о «сеансе очищения», с помощью которого мистер Морган, очевидно, пытался заставить юных мутантов отказаться от сверхспособностей.   
Кейбл весь подобрался, когда увидел его. Казалось, что-то не сходилось с прежними мыслями или представлениями мужчины.   
— Это ужасно, — заметил он вполне искренне. — Но убивать этого мерзавца нельзя. Не тебе.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты мутант, — Кейбл вздохнул, увидев непонимание в детских глазах, и пояснил: — Ты обладаешь огромными могущественными силами. Одно неправильное использование — и последствия будут катастрофичными. Огонь легко зажечь, но очень сложно потушить.  
— Но что мне делать?! — воскликнул Рассел, чувствуя пощипывание в носу. Кейбл был прав, говоря о большой ответственности, но всё было не так просто, как на словах. — Этот урод мучает меня и других ребят, а сам остаётся безнаказанным! Если не для отомщения, то для чего вообще нужны мои силы? С их помощью никого не спасёшь!  
— Вашего мучителя нужно наказать. Но не так. Не смертью. Он не заслужил отдыха на том свете, — Кейбл задумчиво покрутил между пальцев ремешок своей сумки. — Ты не прав. Любая сила может приносить добро, если правильно её использовать.  
— И как же?  
— Например, ты можешь помогать избавляться от мусора. Мутантский огонь ничего не оставляет. Чистый город — разве это не добрый поступок?   
— Наверное, добрый, — признал Рассел и погрустнел. — Морган всё равно не позволит. Этот мерзкий старикашка никому не даёт испытать себя.  
— Хм, — Кейбл, кажется, принял какое-то решение. В глазах его вспыхнули решительные искры. — Идём! — заявил он и направился к выходу из сквера.  
Рассел поспешил за ним. Он не знал, что собирался делать мужчина, но сердце отчего-то забилось сильнее, словно предчувствовало что-то необычайное.   
Кейбл остановился на перекрёстке и посмотрел по сторонам.   
— Куда мы идём? — решился спросить Рассел.  
Мужчина покосился на него.  
— Туда, где тебя не будут мучать, — неопределённо пояснил он и, просканировав окрестности взглядом, взял направление.  
Их снова ждала дорога в никуда. Точнее, так казалось Расселу. Кейбл, конечно, знал, куда направлялся вместе с юным мутантом, которого буквально взял под свою ответственность. Мальчик же наслаждался тёплым деньком и едва различимым в прошедшем разговоре, но определённо присутствующим намёком на то, что в приют больше не вернётся.   
— Ты должен контролировать свои мысли и свои силы, — тихо заметил Кейбл, когда они прошли зелёные кварталы и вышли на пустынную обочину. — Если использовать силу, так только во благо. Смотри, — он кивнул куда-то в сторону.  
Рассел тоже посмотрел туда. Похоже, в городе начался день животных в беде: на маленьком клочке земли, скуля, сидела собака и два меленьких кутёнка. Очевидно, где-то под землёй прорвало трубу — вода агрессивно захватила ближайшую низину, и участок суши, на котором находились животные, был последним бастионом. Собака, конечно, могла переплыть, даже перетащить одного из щенят, но вода прибывала быстро, и другой её детёныш в этом случае был бы обречён.  
Рассел сглотнул и неуверенно оглянулся на Кейбла. Тот выжидательно сверкал металлическим глазом. Свою часть работы он сделал — что бы его телепатическая связь ни сделала, новая вода перестала поступать, но островок продолжало затапливать. Мальчик понял, что мутант ждёт его участия, и вытянул вперёд руку. Он давно не использовал силу — с тех самых пор, как в последний раз сбежал из камеры предварительного заключения. Но огонёк на ладони вспыхнул так легко и естественно, словно и не было месяцев сдерживания.  
Хватило одного касания — и находившаяся над поверхностью земли вода вдруг испарилась, обратившись в пар, быстро развеявшийся вместе с порывами ветра. Рассел на миг представил, как мистера Моргана так же охватывает пламенем, как он корчится от невыносимой боли и осыпается пеплом, и передёрнулся. Это было ужасно, и никто, даже ненавистный директор, не заслуживал такой участи.  
— Молодец, — обветренных губ Кейбла коснулась тень улыбки, а в глазах промелькнул огонёк одобрения. Рассел так и не понял, за что тот его похвалил — за верно выполненную задачу или мысли, — но на душе стало легко и радостно.  
Собака убедилась в отсутствии опасности, тщательно обнюхав тёплую землю, сухую, словно по ней только что не бушевал водный буран, и радостно завиляла хвостом. А когда прохладный мокрый нос коснулся горячих ладоней, Рассел понял, куда ему стоит стремиться.  
— Я хочу всех спасать! — заявил он, зарываясь в густой собачий мех и не замечая, как Кейбл облегчённо выдохнул и улыбнулся уже по-настоящему.  
— Это хорошо. Идём, я познакомлю тебя с теми, кто тебе в этом поможет.

* * *

Когда в дверь сдержанно постучали, Элла как раз направлялась к своей девушке. Бормоча себе под нос что-то о нежданных посетителях, девушка направилась посмотреть, кого это нелёгкая принесла.  
На пороге обнаружилась весьма колоритная парочка. Огромный, коротко стриженный мужчина с бионическим протезом вместо левой руки и взглядом убийцы — и коренастый полный тинейджер, одетый в лёгкую сиротскую форму. Обоих Элла видела впервые в жизни, но если паренёк с любопытством оглядывался, явно впервые видя особняк Иксов, то мужчина выглядел так, будто не раз здесь бывал. Его пронзающий взгляд прошёлся по девушке, вспыхнул искрой узнавания и несколько смягчился.  
— Мисс Финистер, — константировал он, и Элла нахмурилась.  
— Мы знакомы? — резковато спросила она, предчувствуя — ох уж этот дар предсказателя! — что приятный вечер с Юкио придётся немного отложить.  
— И да, и нет, — загадочно ответил мужчина, и Элла нахмурилась ещё сильнее. — Мне нужно переговорить с мистером Ксавьером. Это важно.  
Элла не могла сказать, что заставило её открыть дверь пошире и впустить более чем странных посетителей. Один лишь взгляд разномастных глаз — и девушка очнулась лишь тогда, когда в большой гостиной собрались старшие Иксы.  
— Спасибо за содействие, Эл, можешь идти, — медленно произнёс Ксавьер, с интересом посматривая на загадочного мужчину.  
Полный подросток его интересовал мало — глава Иксов уделил ему лишь один мимолётный взгляд, после чего вызвал Распутина и попросил его накормить мальчика и предоставить ему место для отдыха. Ксавьер был телепатом, и ему не составило труда прочитать в детском, наивном и открытом, сознании все мысли и планы его владельца. Больше мутанта интересовал странный человек (да и человек ли?), который сопровождал его. Мальчик-сирота познакомился с ним этим утром, и всё, что Ксавьер узнал — этого мужчину звали Кейбл, и он был добрым. Вот только мутант видел больше, чем ребёнок, и чувствовал — уж кем-кем, а добрым Кейбла назвать было нельзя.   
— Кто ты такой и зачем похитил этого сироту? — поинтересовался Ксавьер в своей обычной доброжелательной манере.  
Услышав это, Иксы напряглись. Скотт Саммерс выдвинулся вперёд и встал возле главы.   
Ответ на вопрос был крайне неожиданным.  
— Я Натан Саммерс, — безэмоциональное лицо Кейбла дрогнуло, когда он глянул прямо в защитные очки Циклопа, — твой сын.  
— Ч-что?! — Скотт впал в ступор. — Но это невозможно!  
— Я прибыл из будущего, чтобы спасти своё время и тысячи невинных жизней, — Кейбл отвёл взгляд от отца и теперь смотрел на Ксавьера. — Этот пацан — Рассел Коллинз. Через две с половиной недели он убьёт директора сиротского приюта и почувствует к этому вкус. Он пустит в ход силу и не сможет остановиться. Станет ужасным чудовищем и положит начало концу. Спустя шесть лет он уничтожит Иксов и создаст группу радикально настроенных мутантов. Между людьми и мутантами начнётся война, и первые проиграют. Мир перестанет быть таким, какой он есть сейчас.  
— Поэтому ты выкрал Рассела из приюта и привёл к нам,— Ксавьер считывал мысленные образы, которые Кейбл охотно скидывал из-за своего непробиваемого мысле-щита, и верил ему — образы были окрашены слишком эмоционально, чтобы подделать их. Один из них был самым ярким: постаревший, но ещё узнаваемый Коллинз злобно блестел глазами в всполохах адского пламени, тонкий пронзительный крик молодой женщины таял в этом огне... Смазанный конец образа заполняла такая сильная, нечеловеческая тоска, что Ксавьер почувствовал себя дурно.  
— Я не собирался его спасать, — глухо произнёс Кейбл. — Будущий он замахнулся на не тех людей. Моих людей. Я же вернулся сюда, чтобы убить его.  
— Ты хочешь убить ребёнка?! — Гроза слышала про спасение невинных людей, но не могла поверить, что нет другого выхода.  
— Да. Хотел, — Кейбл прошёлся по комнате, на лице его бушевали противоречивые эмоции. Ксавьер знал — человек из будущего не был святым, он был убийцей. Но осознание того, что противником его был ребёнок, мешало Кейблу отбросить эмоции и спасти свой мир радикальным методом. Он вздохнул и глухо произнёс: — Мы немного поговорили. Этот му... директор, Морган... Возможно, это он сломал Рассела, сделав его машиной убийства. Может быть, если пацан будет находиться в более... дружественном окружении, он не станет психопатом-убийцей.  
— Предлагаешь нам оставить у себя сироту, которого выкрал на глазах всего приюта? — в голосе Скотта перемешались скептицизм и сомнения. Циклоп не видел того, что видел Ксавьер, но пугающе застывшее лицо лидера заставляло его подумать — а что, если всё это правда? Ему было сложно принять, что его сын в будущем был похож на низкобюджетную версию Терминатора, но если то, о чём тот говорил, имело место быть, выходит, это Иксы своим бездействием были виноваты в случившемся? Ведь это они должны искать юных мутантов и обучать их контролю над силами, а не какие-то приюты с наставниками-людьми, которые не могли обучить нелюдей ничему, кроме отвращения к своим способностям или ненависти к обычным людям.   
— Да, — кивнул Кейбл, хотя и в его голосе слышались те же эмоции, что и в голосе его отца. — Его и других мутантов. Они же дети, чёрт вас побери, почему им нельзя помочь? — внезапно зло и раздражённо прорычал он. — Если вы не можете этого из-за _закона_ , — выплюнул он это слово так, что становилось ясно — Кейбл не понимал такого бессердечного отношения к детям, — то я сам расправлюсь с Морганом и его прихвостнями! Если не Рассел, то любой из тех мутантов может угробить мир — потому что ему будет насрать на всех так же, как и всем было насрать на него.  
Скотт сделал шаг назад, неосознанно дотронувшись до очков. Ксавьер напрягся, а Гроза вышла вперёд и нахмурилась. Взгляд её заискрился, а между пальцев проскочили электрические разряды.  
— Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы спасти этих детей, — примиряюще сказал Ксавьер. — К слову, я изначально был против этих приютов для перевоспитания мутантов. Я попробую забрать детей и вырастить их достойными членами общества. Давай только, Кейбл, ты не будешь решать проблему радикально. У нас с людьми и без того напряжённые отношения.  
Кейбл угрюмо кивнул. Кажется, он вернул себе самообладание и теперь винил себя за импульсивную вспышку.  
— Хорошо, — буркнул мужчина. — Надеюсь, я не ошибся, приведя сюда Рассела. Надёжней было бы убить его, но... Что ж, пусть это будет его вторым шансом. 


End file.
